Hojo Clan
"Risen to lead, The name, Hojo, Long ago accedes, Swords drawn and shields raised, Their skill praised, With honour and loyalty, Guardians of royalty." The Hojo clan is a Taika clan that considers itself to be one of the noble clans of the north - if not 'the' noble clan, excluding the line of the Lightning daimyo (Ranzaki). They are proud of their achievements and position, training and bringing forth hardy warriors and competent shinobi. Many of which strive to become guardians of the Daimyo and his kin, what is seen not only by the Hojo as a noble and prestigious duty. While they respect and honour people that have gained various achievements they have a certain arrogant air around them. Befitting their ideal that they're nobler and worthy of prestige as respect than the other clans in the Lightning country. Traits * The majority of the Hojo clan seek a career in the military. Regardless of it being shinobi or a soldier, they're quite a militant minded culture and group. * Thanks to their strict culture the majority of the clan lives by strict codes of honour and loyalty. * Most of the Hojo tend to prefer close ranged quarter combat, though it isn't a rarity to spot Hojo members who have been trained and use ranged weaponry. * They have a great dislike for natives of the Earth country and a distrust towards the nomads of the Lightning country. There is also some dislike for the Sanosuke clan seeing their history. * Staunch followers of the Akemi religion. History The roots of the Hojo clan has been a source of debate and interest for many of its members. Some sources and historians claim that the Hojo are some faraway descendants of the Sage of Six paths. But some attribute their martial skills and expertise to some divine connection to the god Akemi. Some even claim that Kosami was related to the Ranzaki, making the Hojo a branch of the noble Ranzaki line. The Foundation of the Hojo Clan Kosami . A name that every Hojo member is grown up with. It is the name of the founder of the Hojo clan and a name that was given to the castle and lands that the Hojo still view and control as their own to this day. Kosami was born and raised on a farm. He lived an easy life but wanted to be more than just a worker on a farm for the rest of his life. As the third son, he wouldn't inherit the acre of land that his family had held for generations. Thus Kosami ventured out and joined a mercenary company. There the young man started his career with the 'Fierce Blades'. Being trained and hardened Kosami slowly worked his way up to the top of the company. At the age of twenty-five and a few conflicts later he had become the leader of the 'Fierce Blades'. Deciding that he wanted more than just being a captain of a mercenary company, Kosami started to consider his options. This was before the Warring Clans started in all earnest - approx 23 ADS - and there were enough clans and factions who wouldn't mind paying coin for mercenaries to bolster their own military. Being hired to fight in the north, in what we can call the Lightning country in the present, Kosami found a suitable place for a headquarters. Establishing a base of operations, he started to take more contracts to use the wealth to expand his base of operations. Even taking the surname of ‘Hojo’. As this continued, Kosami soon had managed to build what would be the foundations of the future castle at the age of fifty. Already married and having a few children, Kosami felt the desire to venture out. It had been years since he had been on the battlefield or storming the battlements of a fortification. Against better advice of his family and captains, Kosami would eventually find himself death on the field with one arrow in the guts and two more in the belly. On his death, his eldest son would take up the leadership. Irosuko Hojo was a different leader than his father. Less ambitious and eager to find himself on the battlefield. He did not forsake the 'Fierce Blades' and continue to accept contracts in which the soldiers served as mercenaries for other clans and factions. His main focus was, however, at the headquarters of the 'Fierce Blades'. It was more a fort, but under Irosuko's leadership, it started to gain more the shape of a castle. Wooden walls would be replaced with stout stone walls and towers. Irosuko wasn't perhaps the military mind and soldier his father was, but he found his love in building. Every year and after each contract the castle became bigger. In dear memory and honour of his father, Irosuko eventually named the growing castle : Kosami's Hold. With fertile lands around the castle and the intimidating presence of the fortification, Irosuko saw an increase of people wanting to be safe from the conflicts that surrounded the land. With his mercenary company and own personal diplomatic skill and approach, Irosuko laid the further foundation of the Hojo clan. From his sons, the Hojo clan saw their might and prosperity growing as well the castle - as it almost became a tradition to expand and improve the defence of the castle. Becoming acknowledged as a clan of their own, the Hojo clan did eventually stop with lending their troops out as mercenary forces. Instead, they started to lay out their own campaigns to gain more land, riches and glory. The expansion of the Hojo As Kosami’s Hold and the Hojo clan’s wealth was growing, the clan started to become interested in expanding more. Though still hiring and lending troops out, the goal became less orientated on money and more on politics. With their growing military and economical might, the Hojo started to pressure several smaller clans into their dominion. Several conflicts arose but none that were of any scale that made more than a footnote in the Hojo history. This expansion caused some internal strife as the Hojo didn’t have an immediate answer to their rapid expansion or on how to manage the increasing number of vassals. In the year 142, the Hojo clan leader by the name of Toyonobu came with a design. The vassals of the Hojo were granted with more autonomy, lower taxes and allowed to field their own military. This ‘freedom’ made many of the Hojo subjects quite pleased but there was a cost at it. Each Hojo subject had to submit their heirs to the Hojo. Being promised the best education in politics, economy and military topics. Even while there seemed no downside to it, these heirs were in a sense trained to become ideal puppets for the Hojo clan. By the year 180, most of the lands that the Hojo occupied were firmly under control. The Age of Strife This seemed to be in time for the first grim conflict with their northern neighbors, the Sanosuke clan. Despite various small border skirmishes, both large clans had stayed out of each other’s way. The Hojo regarded the Sanosuke as mere barbarians that seemed to enjoy the frigid cold of the northern sphere of the land. But when the Sanosuke launched an expedition into the south, to the Kawada clan, the Hojo felt the need to intervene. Leading to The First Hojo-Sanosuke War. Managing to score a victory against the Sanosuke, the Hojo clan continued to expand their sphere of influence and control. Trying to lay a hegemony, the Hojo were eager to gain more prestige and wealth by trying to take on the Sanosuke on their turf. Amassing a large force, the Hojo would lead an invasion into Sanosuke territory. Only a third of the large force returned of what would be The Second Hojo-Sanosuke War. Which became the start of the real disdain of the Hojo towards the Sanosuke. After their defeat at the hands of the Sanosuke, the Hojo started to fall back to their own territory and adopt a more defensive stance. Learning from their mistakes, the Hojo started to make plans on how to counter various methods and tactics deployed by the Sanosuke. Despite wanting to start the third conflict sooner, the Hojo were forced to postpone their plans. A subject, the Yoshihara clan attempted to rally the other Hojo vassals against their overlord. This attempt was quickly dealt with and the entire Yoshihara families were executed without any formal ceremony. The Hojo would send the cut off heads to their vassals to instill some terror and dread into their subjects, alerting them that disobedience wasn’t tolerated underneath their iron rule. Having dealt with their internal problems, the Hojo started to amass forces at the Hojo-Sanosuke borders. Knowing that they had to be better prepared for an invasion into the Sanosuke lands, they were briefly caught off guards as a large Sanosuke force landed on the shores. This invasion would be the start of The Third Hojo-Sanosuke War. A conflict that saw three Hojo clan leaders rise and fall. Yet ending in a victory for the Hojo. Despite victorious, the Hojo were enraged at the Sanosuke. Claiming that they were the scourge of the north, the Hojo started a new campaign to recruit other clans to their cause. Not to subjugate and rule over the smaller Taika clans in the north but to spearhead into the Sanosuke clans. Hopefully driving them far back or weaken them enough that they wouldn’t be able to amass any sufficient threat. Managing to rally various clans to their cause, the Hojo set off and initiated The Fourth Hojo-Sanosuke War. Otherwise known as the March of the Northern Taika. This march would ultimately end in a failure. Many factors contributed to the failure of the attempt, even despite the initial victories that were won by the Hojo led coalition. After this failure, the Hojo started focus back on trying to recover from what they had lost in resources. But they had gained more understanding of the Sanosuke. Where the idea had taken root that the Sanosuke were just one and the same, the previous conflict made it clear for the Hojo that they weren’t an unified clan. Still considering them as vile heathens and barbarians, the Hojo would focus on strengthen their borders. Forts were better fortified and position at key-locations. More patrols were issued and a stricter form of ruling was imposed on the Hojo’s vassals. These decisions wouldn’t be entirely in effect all over the Hojo borders or lands when The Fifth Hojo-Sanosuke War began. Being somewhat prepared to take a defensive stance, the Hojo wouldn’t venture into the frigid cold of the Sanosuke heartlands. Having a relative decent navy of their own, the Hojo wouldn’t be able to claim supremacy over the Gaikotsu Bay. On land, however, the Hojo managed to fend off the Sanosuke attempts. The war ended with what the Hojo considered a victory. However, it became painfully clear that they had lost a lot of resources. Even while having grown in influence, control and some wealth, the Hojo clan had also suffered major setbacks. By the time that the Ranzaki dynasty started to unite the Lightning country, the Hojo weren’t in a position to defend their sovereignty. Leading that the Hojo became a vassal of the Ranzaki dynasty. A Power in the North As the Warring Clans Era came to an end, the Hojo started to focus on themselves. The laws of the Lightning daimyo depicted that internal strife wasn’t allowed with the penalty of a shameful death. Even while the Hojo adhered to the laws, there were various ‘incidents’ with the Sanosuke at their borders. Showing clearly that the Hojo and Sanosuke relations hadn’t gotten better, at all. But with the risk of a large conflict gone for some time, the Hojo focused on building their land up. The urban centres started to expand and with the increase of population, the Hojo started to pour investments into their own clan military. Becoming one of the three prominent clans of the north. Their influence and power made it possible for them to pay some extra wealth for some privileges. In the year of 476, the Kusanagi clan would be made into direct subjects of the Hojo clan by the orders of the daimyo. A sign that their constant work to make the Ranzaki dynasty amiable towards them becoming a clear success. Members Honoured Ancesors. * Kosami Hojo, Reputed founder forefather of the clan and the militant way the clan lives. Eventually died in the battle of Hitomashi, felled by three arrows. Some sources stating that they were Sanosuke, which caused the hostility of the Hojo towards the Sanosuke. * Irosuko Hojo, Son of Kosami Hojo who started the 'tradition' of building further and improving the castle and land that is now known as Kosami's Hold. Eventually passed away in his sleep at the age of seventy-two. * Minato Hojo, Grandson of Irosuko Hojo. He is one of the honoured ancestors of the clan, improving many of the clan's logistic and training system for their soldiers and starting to invest time to train shinobi. Died eventually in another conflict against the Sanosuke clan. * Rei Hojo, A Hojo clan leader of the past that saw to the first victory against the Sanosuke clans. He did eventually die soon of his wounds with the peace treaty of Hitomashi being signed. Current members. * Mareo Hojo, Current clan leader. A man past his prime - being fifty-five years old - but still holds a tight grip and control over the clan. The bald man is a renown master of kendo and kenjutsu in his clan. * Setsu Hojo, Current heir of the clan. Forty years old at the moment, Setsu is known for his friendly manners and love for discipline. Mizuchi and Yumeji's family. * Buncho Hojo, A swordsman in service of Maero Hojo, 38 years old. * Hairi Hojo Wife of Buncho Hojo, aged 35 years old. * Manzo Hojo The first son of Buncho Hojo, 21 years old, currently serving in the retinue of the Lightning Daimyo. * Norihisa Hojo The second son of Buncho Hojo, 19 years old, currently serving as captain, stationed in the northern regions of the Lightning country. * Mizuchi Hojo The third child and first daughter of Buncho Hojo, 18 years old, currently in the Shinobi corps as a chuunin. * Toshiko Hojo The fourth child and 'second' daughter of Buncho Hojo, 18 years old, currently living in Kumogakure as house-wife. * Yumeji Hojo The fifth child and third daughter of Buncho Hojo, 17 years old, currently in the Shinobi corps as a chuunin. * Kyoichi Hojo The sixth child and third son of Buncho Hojo, 14 years old and currently being trained to become a foot soldier. * Yosuke Hojo The seventh child and fourth son of Buncho Hojo, 13 years old and currently being trained to become a foot soldier. Genji's Family. * Hanzo Hojo 79 years old. * Rio Hojo. Deceased. * Mitsuhide Hojo Currently 49 years old. * Mia Hojo Mitsuhide's first daughter and child. Currently 23 years old. * Riona Hojo Mitsuhide's second daughter and child. Currently 21 years old. * Umbra Hojo Mitsuhide's third daughter and child. Currently 19 years old. * Genji Hojo Mitsuhide's first son and fourth child. Serving as chuunin in the Lightning country's shinobi corps. Currently 18 years old. * Makato Hojo Mitsuhide's second son and fifth child. Currently 15 years old. * Kimura Hojo Mitsuhide's third son and sixth child. Currently 14 years old. * Yoi Hojo Mitsuhide's fourth son and seventh child. Currently 12 years old. Important members Various important subjects of the Hojo clan, usually prestigious people that are handpicked to serve in Mareo's direct service. Techniques The Hojo clan isn't focused on producing the finest and deadliest shinobi. Their source of pride lies within their samurai and soldiers. Both being trained extensively in the use of the spear, sword and bow. Those who dabble into the arts of ninjutsu are often orientated on chakra flow to enhance the lethality of their weapons. This doesn’t mean that the Hojo doesn’t employ shinobi in their own service but they are considered just less honourable and prestigious. A factor that usually pushes Hojo shinobi to emulate traits or skills that are more samurai-like than the usual shinobi. For this reason, the Hojo don’t call their shinobi force as mere shinobi. But have dubbed them as ‘''Steel Sentinels’. The techniques that the Hojo thus have to their disposal are most often styles of fighting and various ninjutsu, that further enhance the fine arts of wielding a weapon. Even despite the bad blood with the Sanosuke, those who do go down the path of a Steel Sentinel, won’t be barred from using weapons that aren’t Taika-esque. It is thus not a surprise to learn that the militant minded Hojo raises most of their children and pupils in becoming capable of warfare. Not only in the martial arts, but also to understand how a battle is waged. Tactics and strategy are introduced first as a manner of playing games, but as a Hojo grow older they will be tutored into warfare with studies and books. With lectures and by studying history. Traditions The culture of the Hojo is mainly focused on striving and achieving to become the best military of the north. Though not every soldier under their service is being trained all day and night long, they instill discipline and loyalty into their subjects and their own. Hojo children enjoy a good education as they learn how to write, read and sometimes even some form of art. All to just become capable soldiers, samurai and leaders as their education will be focused on leading and governing or able to reach a good position within the military. This, however, doesn't come without a cost as the Hojo are also a clan with a proud culture. Which usually makes them looking down upon methods that they consider foreign or unorthodox. Another sign of the Hojo militant nature is that a lot of their art, songs and manners are centred around warfare. Songs that focus on their old achievements on the battlefield against past foes. Manners that carry a sense of honour and grace. And despite the Warring Clans era being over, many Hojo consider the greatest (as fastest) way to obtain honour: to shed blood or bleed for the good of the clan. This makes them appear to be the quite militant or xenphobic clan to outsiders. Even dangerously aggressive, but this isn't entirely the case. The Hojo clan do judge other clans and cultures but at the same time conduct studies on them. Usually to see if the other clan is a threat to them or not. This is slightly different with the nomadic clans that they have encountered and know off. Their distrust and dislike stems forth from the fact that they can't understand how the nomads desire to live without ever settling. Some Hojo have suggested in the past and during research of the nomadic clans that the nomads simply haven't grasped as much intelligence as the Hojo clan has. This has caused some of the Hojo to pity nomadic people instead of distrusting them all-together. Another important point about the clan's culture is their viewpoint on enemies. They respect honourable and 'civilized' foes - though do note that this is unsure what the Hojo consider civilized and it may just vary with each clan they deal with. There are various tales of Hojo leaders and warriors that accepted the defeat of 'lesser' men and allowed their former enemies to fight on their side. Their manners are furthermore quite similar to the ways of Bushido. Kosami's Hold The ancestral fortress of the Hojo clan. It has and still is the seat of the Hojo clan's power. Where the prominent Hojo families live. Build with the mountains in the back, the clan has an iron mine where they harvest and mine for metals for their weapons, armour and tools. The fertile land is being ploughed and used for agriculture, which feeds the local populace. Allowing them to constantly resupply their provisions. Even despite no initial threat or any enemy having laid siege to the fortifications. The fortress itself is old but has been kept improved leader after leader. Stout, thick stone walls provide security for those who call it their home. Towers enable Hojo soldiers to spot people from afar and the legend has it that as long as a Hojo leads the defence that none can hope to win it through battle. Unless it is the will of the gods. It also serves as the place where the Hojo train their best. Using the names of the for mercenary company, 'Fierce Blades', the Hojo's soldiers and shinobi that originate from this land are trained to be fierce fighters in close range. It is serves also as the home for the ‘Steel Sentinels’, though their quarters are second to that of the Fierce Blades.During times of war, the Hojo clan rounds up able-bodied men and train them to become well trained and equipped foot soldiers for the defense of their clan. '''Some facts about the castle :' * Currently, it has a population of approx 18.000. Of which 6000 can be mobilised to serve as soldiers, having enjoyed a martial upraising. * During times of siege, the Hojo clan holds mangonels and trebuchets, on and behind their walls to fling projectiles back at their foes. * Ever since the leadership of Irosuke Hojo, the clan stores provisions for three years inside the castle. These provisions are kept under the close watch of the most trusted Hojo soldiers, to prevent it both from rotting as well providing any threat if the castle would ever be besieged again. The Hojo clan has more sites under their direct control or indirect, when it concerns one of the minor clans that serve underneath the Hojo. These forts and urban centres are still subject to the laws of the Hojo clan, unless they pay a bigger tax for extra privileges. Furthermore, there is the region that has been given to the Kusanagi clan. It is an area that is close to the mountains north of the Hojo castle and center of administration. It is a rather closed off piece of land that provides some meadow during the summer for the Kusanagi clan to let their cattle and horses be fed and a few forests, with wildlife. A few rivers do blockade any easy passage and the Hojo clan keep a strict watch on where the Kusanagi reside and travel. The Kusanagi are to work and serve on the command of the Hojo clan in order to pay taxes as well to earn their stay on the Hojo lands - as the Hojo clan shall provide the extra tax for them in trade of valuable wares to not suffer a net loss income. In return, they won't be abused by the Hojo clan unless the Hojo clan wish to be branded as traitors and put arrested for crossing the laws of the feudal lord. Hojo Subjects The Hojo clan reigns over a large amount of land. But this isn’t done directly by the few noble families that are related to one another. There are various samurai and minor clans that serve underneath the Hojo banner. Being obliged by their oath of fealty and decades, if not centuries, of tradition to adhere to the Hojo rule. Some of these clans have more privileges than others but none has enough to yet put up a direct challenge towards the Hojo. Various Hojo clan subjects: * The Kusanagi Clan The Kusanagi are the newest and considered weakest addition to the Hojo subjects. Once they were moved out of the Empire on the orders of the Empress, the feudal lord instructed that the Kusanagi would become the subject of the Hojo. In a subtle sense, making them the Hojo’s wards. This has put some strain on the relationship between the Hojo and Kusanagi. With the number of the Kusanagi not exceeding more than 900 people, the Hojo have a relative easy time to keep them under firm control. * The Fukunaga Clan The Fukunaga Clan reigns over the port-city of Yakukawa. They are one of the most wealthiest and influential of minor clans under the Hojo. Even as their position among the Hojo subjects is one of the most powerful, they are also one of the most loyal. Paying extra taxes and resources to their Hojo overlord, the Fukunaga clan has been able to obtain privileges that other subjects of the Hojo aren’t enjoying. * The Maekawa Clan Ruling over the port-city of Inazaki, the Maekawa clan is one of the most prominent subjects of the Hojo. Being quite alike to the Hojo, they are one of the trusted as oldest of the Hojo subjects. Various prominent Maekawa have been evaluated to high ranks within the Hojo clan and even in the present, the Maekawa by the name Tamotsu serves as the current constable of the Hojo. * The Miyara Clan Rulers of the city of Shimadaka, the Miyara clan is a Hojo subject of great importance. Being at the north-eastern edge of the Hojo lands, the Miyara clan has been ever vigilant from any threats towards them and their Hojo overlords. Despite not boasting the same wealth as that of the Fukunaga or the Maekawa clans, the Miyara hold possession over one of the largest cavalry detachments within the Hojo military. Proud of their horsemanship, the Miyara boast that they are even better riders than the nomadic clans that roam the north. * The [[Hishima Clan|'Hishima Clan']] The relation between the Hishima and Hojo can be described as odd when compared to the other Hojo subjects. The Hojo provide military security in trade for some tribute. The Hishima clan has been a longstanding vassal of the Hojo and yet never has been fully integrated into the Hojo clan. The true exact reasons remain quite blurry to this date. Subjects of the Past * Yoshihara clan The Yoshirara clan once governed some land and had two castles, in the far north of the Hojo dominion. After the Second Hojo-Sanosuke war, the Yoshihara clan tried to rally support to topple the Hojo clan. This attempt would end in failure. And as a consequence for their actions, the Hojo took out every single Yoshihara. Wiping their line out and reducing them to a mere footnote in history. Relations In a short version, the Hojo regard most nomadic clans of the Lightning country below them and distrust them. This does come forth from the lack of understanding and will to try to understand the nomads. The Hojo clan does hold a certain deep dislike towards those who hail from the Earth country and the Sanosuke clan, their rival of old. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Sanosuke clan Current status : Rivals/enemies. The Sanosuke are viewed as the nemesis of the Hojo clan. Where the Hojo clan regard themselves as a civilised and honourable people, they have a different opinion on the Sanosuke clans. With the past conflicts between the two clans this hostility hasn't yet came to cease. While of course no Hojo or Sanosuke shall battle their difference out with blood being drawn, the hostility doesn't seem to end. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Jun clan Current Status : Potential allies. Though the Jun clan isn't a most renown or particular old clan within the lands of the Lightning, the Hojo clan has expressed in a formal alliance and bond between themselves and the Jun clan. Seeing that the Jun clan value martial arts and have a militant spirit, this has only led further to the Hojo's interest to be increased. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Alaricus Clan Current Status: Rivals The Alaricus are considered a threat to the power and influence of the Hojo Clan. The clan that resides south has waged war with the Hojo a few times and despite not being considered their nemesis, such as the Sanosuke, the Hojo don't have a positive opinion on the Alaricus.Category:Lightning Country Category:Clan